


Mile High

by Silverfire12



Series: Ask the gay shits [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, They fuck on a plane, a continuation of a thing from my ask blog, ask the gayshits au, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: Tom and Tord fuck on a plane. That is all this is. If you want backstory, go read ask-the-gay-shits on tumblr.





	

"Someone awesome," Tord murmured before he grabbed Tom by the front of the hoodie and yanked him towards himself, smashing their lips together.

Tom melted into the kiss as Tord thrust his tongue into Tom's mouth, grinning slightly when Tom let out a soft moan. Running his tongue over Tom's earned him another moan as Tom tangled a hand in Tord's hair.

Tord nipped at Tom's lip as his hands started to wander. Tom moaned as Tord ran his hands down Tom's sides, eventually stopping at the bottom of Tom's hoodie. The two pulled away as Tord yanked Tom's hoodie off and threw it over his shoulder, staying parted as Tom pulled Tord's hoodie off.

The two smashed their lips back together, teeth banging together as their tongues clashed. Tord rested a hand on Tom's ass as the other one came to rest on the bulge in the front of the brit's jeans. Tord smirked into the kiss as he gently pressed down on said bulge, absolutely loving that it wasn't just his jeans that were getting a bit tight.

Tom whimpered as Tord continued to grab at the bulge, thoroughly enjoying the sounds Tom was making. The whimpers grew louder and louder as Tord squeezed harder and harder, eventually turning into whines and moans before Tom pulled away from the kiss.

"T-Tord... please..." Tom whimpered as he started to pull Tord's shirt off. "S-stop teasing..." Tord smirked as he pulled Tom's shirt off before undoing Tom's jeans.

"Well, aren't you eager?" Tord teased as he pulled Tom's jeans off, allowing Tom to do the same to him. Tom snorted in amusement as he allowed Tord to slide his boxers off, a small sigh of relief escaping the smaller man as his cock sprang free of its confinement.

"Says the man who wanted to do this in the first place," Tom teased as he pulled Tord's boxers off. Rolling this eyes, the Norski grabbed his hoodie and reached into its pocket. He grabbed a bottle of lube before allowing the hoodie to fall back to the floor.

"Can you blame me? You're gorgeous!" Tord exclaimed as he popped the cap open and coated his finger in the slippery substance. Tom blushed even harder as he looked away.

"'m not tha-" Tom broke off into squeak as Tord slipped a finger into him. Tord's cock twitched in excitement as Tom moaned, clenching around Tord's finger as he slowly thrust it in and out.

"You like that, don't you?" Tord asked as Tom rested his head on his shoulder. Using his other hand, Tord grabbed Tom's length and slowly stroked it, milking a soft moan from him.

"You don't need to be quiet, there's no one around," Tord purred as he ran his thumb along the tip of Tom's cock, earning a moan from his eyeless boyfriend. Tom rolled his head back, silently giving Tord permission to pepper it with kisses.

"M-more..." Tom whined as he ground his hips into Tord's finger. With a smirk, Tord shoved a second finger in and gently twisted Tom's member. Tom shuddered in pleasure as he let out a loud moan, the sound causing Tord's cock to twitch in excitement.

"Faen," Tord cursed as he started sucking on Tom's shoulders. "You sound so good..." Tom whined as Tord stuck another finger in, wiggling them around as he continued to jack Tom off.

"T-Tord, p-please..." Tom whimpered as he ground his hips into Tord's crotch, causing Tord to let out a groan. "S-stop teasing..." he whispered, his face red with need.

"Hm... I don't know..." Tord said a smirk on his face. "What's in it for me?" He asked. Tom whined. "I don't see any reason why I should stop teasing you."

"I-I'll r-ride you!" Tom blurted out, his face going an impossible shade of red. Tord's eyes widened. He was perfectly okay with that.

Reaching down, Tord pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squirted a fair amount onto his hand, groaning softly as he covered his dick with lube. Smirking, Tord leaned back and let go of Tom's dick.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked. Tom nodded as he slammed his hips down, a groan escaping Tord as Tom threw his head back and moaned.

"Fuuuuuck..." Tom moaned as he clenched around Tord and panted. For a second, Tord thought that Tom had hurt himself, but Tom lifted his hips up before slamming them down again.

Tord groaned as Tom bounced up and down on his dick frantically, gasping and moaning every time he came back down. His face was red, his mouth was open, and his eyes were half lidded. Tord wished he had a camera.

All of a sudden, Tom let out a scream of pleasure as he dug his nails into Tord's back. He tightened around Tord with almost painful force as his head rolled back. Tord smirked as Tom went back to riding him, his movements faster.

"D-did you find the g-good spot Thomas?" Tord teased as Tom started panting and whimpering. Tord just grinned as he leaned forwards slightly, biting and sucking on Tom's collar bone as Tom started to loose steam.

"T-Tord, Tord, Tord, Tord, Tord~!" Tom chanted mindlessly as he tried to continue bouncing up and down. Tord could tell that Tom's legs were getting weak, so he gripped Tom's hips and halted him.

"I'll t-take it from here," he said as he smiled at Tom. Tom nodded breathlessly and rested his head on Tord's shoulder, nodding again to give the okay. With that, Tord started moving Tom up and down, grinning as Tom whined, mewled, and moaned into his shoulder.

Eventually, Tord felt heat coiling in his stomach and he began to move Tom up and down erratically. He was getting close, and if the way Tom was biting and scratching his back and shoulders were anything to go by, Tom was getting close too.

"T-T-, f-fuck, T-Tord I-I-" Tord cut Tom off by grabbing his hair and roughly yanking his head up before slamming their lips together. Tom moaned into the kiss, his head rolling back almost immediately.

"P-please, I-I n-ne-" Tord nodded as he grabbed Tom's cock once again. He pumped his hand in sync with his thrusts, and within minutes, he had slammed their lips together. Tom couldn't return the kiss. The second their lips connected, Tom threw his head back.

"TORD!" Tom screamed as he came, cum shooting out in ropes, decorating both his and Tord's stomach. Tord groaned as Tom clenched around him, thrusts growing even more erratic.

"Tom..." Tord groaned as he came, filling Tom up to the brim as he rode out his high. His head rolled back as he squeezed his eyes shut, waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Eventually, he came down from his high and pulled out. Tom rested his head on Tord's shoulder as he panted, obviously exhausted. Smiling, Tord pressed a soft kiss to Tom's forehead.

"Jeg elsker deg," he muttered as he nuzzled Tom. Tom smiled up at him.

"Love you too," he said as he closed his eyes. "Now help me get dressed. I'm exhausted." Tord smiled as he stood up and grabbed the closest article of clothing before he put it on the seat. He sat Tom back down, only realizing that it was Tom's hoodie after he had stared gathering up the other clothes.

"Can I wear your hoodie?" Tom asked sleepily as Tord passed him his shirt and boxers. Tom didn't bother opening his eyes as he put his shirt and boxers on. Tord nodded as he pulled his own boxers on. He passed the hoodie to Tom who put in on immediately before curling up into it and falling asleep.

Tord chuckled as he slipped his shirt and jeans back on, carefully placing Tom in his lap as he sat back down.

"Jeg elsker deg, Tom. Jeg elsker deg."

**Author's Note:**

> HERE YOU GO YOU SINNERS


End file.
